Consolation Prize
by firetiger3
Summary: You know, losing isn't always that bad, 'cause usually there's a consolation prize! Rated for suggestion. Oneshot. ShikaSaku with minor ChoIno and NejiTen.


I thought this up quickly, and I wrote this before I could lose the idea. Hope it's okay!

Rated for suggestions.

Caution: A very short fic!

Ages:

Rookie 9: 21

Team Guy: 22

* * *

"Hey! Shika! I challenge you to Shogi!" yelled a familiar voice. It was getting closer and closer to where he was currently resting and staring up into the blue sky and looking at its large fluffy clouds

"Eh...?" Shikamaru turned around, he knew who it was already, but he was surprised he was being challenged to Shogi out of all things, especially since it was his forte. Besides, this was his cloud-watching times, he wondered especially how she got past the guards at the Gates to the Nara grounds.

"Yep, you heard me right, Shadow Boy! I challenge you!" It turned out to be Sakura, holding a folding shogi board. It was a nice one too, carved by hand out of ivory, the pieces inscripted with delicate designs and kanji. She took great pride in it, it had taken the whole pay of an B-Rank Mission to buy it. But it was worth it, she decided, it was especially beautiful. She had spent many an hour fingering and staring at the delicate playing pieces.

The two had grown close since they were at the Academy. Both could hold a decent conversation and argument with each other, something they couldn't find in their own teams. They visited each other daily, sometimes they spent time watching the clouds, other times just hanging out, and still other times talking about battle strategies, weapons, and various Jutsus.

Shikamaru had been there when Sasuke left. His shirt had been ruined, but he didn't mind, as long as Sakura would feel better. He was glad that she eventually got over him, something Ino had taken much, much longer to do.

Sakura had also been there for him when he lost Asuma. Her shirt had also been ruined, but she had promised not to tell a single soul about it. She had used it quite a few times as blackmail though, but it was never something selfish, usually for the benefit for others, such as hooking up Ino with Chouji or Tenten with Neji. It was odd how she never looked for a lover for herself and when asked, she always snorted and replied, "Please, with my shifts at the hospital, missions, and training! I have no time for finding myself someone,"

"Troublesome... Will this even be worth my time?" he taunted with a lazy smile. He was confident he would win, just like every other time they had played against each other, why would now be any different?

"Hey now, that's not nice... But how about we spice things up, loser has to do something for the winner! Is that enough incentive?" Sakura smirked, she had been brushing up on her Shogi skills, she hoped that it would be enough to beat the genius though.

"Alright, alright. How about, if I win, you have to... Go on a date with me," Shikamaru had actually liked the pink-haired girl for some time now. He had done a good job of hiding it so far, except for the occasional blush or hiding the tightening in his pants.

"Oh, I didn't expect that!" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at first, but then she returned to normal, smiling widely like always. The feeling was mutual, actually, after she realized Sasuke didn't care, she aimed for someone who did. And she found him, who had always been there for her through thick and thin. "If I win, you have to be my personal slave for a month! Anyway, shall we get start?"

Shikamaru helped her set up the Shougi board, marveling at how much she had spent on it. Even he didn't have one as fancy as this one. He marveled it for only a short time before he took his place across from Sakura at the board. He cracked his knuckles, for some reason he felt slightly more intimidated then usual. They had played before and she had lost every single other game, but then again, they hadn't played in a while. Perhaps she had gotten better somehow?

Sakura just smirked and moved her first piece.

Wrong move, Shikamaru.

* * *

What.

The.

HELL!

Shikamaru stared at the board in total disbelief. He had just lost. In Shougi of all things! That was supposed to be HIS thing!

"I... lost!" he barely croaked, looking from the board to Sakura's face which was currently showplacing a smirk.

"Yep, I've been practicing with some of the smartest people in Konoha! Now, slave, help me pack up and escort me home!" Sakura said triumphantly, her arms folded in front of her. She was extremely happy at that moment, having a slave would make her life much easier, at least for the next month.

Shikamaru grumbled, but said nothing, packing up the board before offering an arm to her to escort her home as she commanded.

_'This is going to be hell...'_

* * *

At her house she invited him in and placed the board on the table. "You know, losing isn't all that bad!" she said, patting Shikamaru's back.

"Easy for you to say, you won. But humor me, how?" Shikamaru groaned. He still couldn't believe he lost, every other time he had won! So why, when it counted most, he had failed.

"Because," Sakura smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck, "There's usually a consolation prize,"

* * *

Shikamaru laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a large grin on his face. Sakura rested under his arm, sleeping soundly and snuggled up to him.

Maybe the next month won't be so bad after all...

* * *

So what did you think?

Thank you for reading!

firetiger3


End file.
